º::Seda::º
by Ibeth Cullen
Summary: -::En la dura batalla para contener la epidemia, Hermione puede llegar a ser la única esperanza para su mejor amiga, el mundo mágico y, para un desesperado rubio de ojos grises:: /Dramione/ Cap.5: Compasión
1. Seda

**He reeditado el primer capítulo y lo he transformado en dos. Siento decepcionar a quien crea que he acuatlizado de modo que intentaré no tardar mucho.**

**Me he decidido por el título "Seda", pero no tiene nada que ver con la novela real. Mi intención era otra, luego lo veréis. :)**

* * *

...o0º0o...

**Prefacio**

**"Seda:** tejido suave y muy hermoso que, sin embargo, es de una sorprendente resistencia"

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

_:::flashfoward:::_

Hacía tiempo que ya había abandonado.

Había dejado de mirar por los ventanales en busca de algo que nunca llegaba. Había dejado de buscar escondites, rendijas agrietadas en esa cárcel, aunque enorme y lujosa, que seguía siendo una cárcel. Había dejado de defenderme verbal y físicamente de todo, y de todos, rindiéndome a una evidencia que no podía soportar.

No podía soportar seguir respirando el mismo aire que él, día tras día, intentando convencerme de que lo que hacía era fruto de una amenaza, de la desesperación o, lo que es peor, el miedo. Porque hacía tiempo que ya no era así.

No podía seguir mirándole a los ojos y negar que su existencia se hallaba desde hacía tiempo ligada a la mía de muchas maneras diferentes.

Pero sabía que la única manera de salir de aquél lugar era muerta.

A manos de él.

Lo había sabido desde el principio, no había intentado engañarme, a mí misma era algo tan obvio.

Y aún así, había dejado que todo aquello pasara.

Había dejado que aquello llegara tan lejos, pensé, mientras entraba en su habitación en penumbras, acercándome a su cama, por última vez.

Pero no llegaría a más.

Aunque me costase la vida de mucha más gente.

Aunque me costase la vida de aquella persona por la que luché todo ese tiempo.

Aunque me costase mi propia vida.

Me llevaría la suya antes de que acabase con un poco más de la mía.

Apreté los dientes mientras avanzaba los últimos pasos hasta el cabecero de la enorme cama que conocía tan bien.

Su pelo plateado brillaba por la línea de luz que se proyectaba desde la puerta entreabierta.

Observé cómo medio sonreía en sueños.

Levanté lentamente mi mano derecha empuñando una daga plateada que brilló con la misma intensidad que su pelo, dispuesta a acabar con esto.

Acabar con todo.

Cerré los ojos, y apreté con fuerza la empuñadura.

Una lágrima resbaló furtiva por mi mejilla.

* * *

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

**:::Ibeth Cullen:::**


	2. Epidemia

**Para los que ya lo hayáis leído, he cambiado un poco la redacción del final, pero sigue siendo lo mismo**

**

* * *

**

...o0º0o...

**Capítulo 1**

**"Epidemia: **(del griego _epi,_ por sobre y _demos_, pueblo), en su definición(del griego _epi,_ por sobre y _demos_, pueblo), en su definición tradicional, es una enfermedad ampliamente extendida que afecta a muchos individuos en una población."

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

**

* * *

**

_" La enfermedad es, a menudo, para los débiles, un medio de vencer."_ (André Maurois)

**

* * *

**

Hacía 51 días que se declaró el estado de alerta mágica.

Aunque todos sabíamos que llevábamos casi un mes bajo la amenaza, el Ministerio de Magia intentó ocultarlo durante todo el tiempo posible, hasta que fue evidente el peligro que acechaba a la comunidad mágica de Londres.

No, esta vez no se trataba de Voldemort. Hacía prácticamente un año que Harry Potter acabó con él, y hasta que comenzaron los rumores de una nueva crisis, nosotros, los magos y brujas recién graduados en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, habíamos disfrutado de nuestro último año con una paz y tranquilidad inusual en nuestras vidas.

Nada de luchas, ni amenazas, ni enfrentamientos. Ningún mal poderoso que acechara tras los muros del castillo… Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy.

Todo eran risas y estudio, tiempo libre para pasear con Ron cogidos de la mano, y la única preocupación en mi cabeza eran los exámenes finales.

Sí, podría haberme acostumbrado a ello.

Acababa de recibir mi aceptación en la Comunidad de Estudios Mágicos para estudiar Defensa de los derechos Muggles, lo que en términos comunes se denominaría Abogada de Muggles. No deseaba representar como abogada a criminales muggles ante su propia justicia, mi sueño era poder representar a la comunidad muggle ante la justicia Mágica. Deseaba defender sus derechos.

Los de mis padres.

Los míos propios, pues como maga hija de muggles que soy, (de lo que me he sentido orgullosa toda la vida), mi situación me permitía ver las cosas desde ambos puntos de vista, pues siempre me he sentido pertenecer a ambos mundos por igual, a diferencia de muchos de mis compañeros.

Pero en este último mes, la balanza se había inclinado severamente.

Aunque hacía 11 días que se había disparado la alarma, nosotros, el trío maravilla, Harry Potter, mi novio Ron Weasley y yo, Hermione Granger, llevábamos más de 20 días sufriendo la agonía de tener a una de las personas más importantes para nosotros en San Mungo, sufriendo un mal desconocido para los Medimagos.

No sabía quién de los tres lo estaba llevando peor.

Aunque es seguro que sus padres eran los que mas sufrían. Ver cómo agoniza tu hija pequeña a la temprana edad de 17 años y que nada en un mundo mágico como el suyo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo no es algo que se pueda soportar fácilmente.

Yo acudía todos los días para verla sumergida en ese trance febril, rodeada por todos los suyos, todas esas cabezas pelirrojas que no se apartaban nunca de ella, a la espera de una mejora, por pequeña que fuera. Y acudía todas las noches a la Biblioteca Diagon para estudiar en busca de alguna solución, que la inocente de mí pensaba quizás se le hubiera escapado a los Medimagos.

Y lloraba sobre los libros todas las noches por la hermana de mi novio, novia de mi mejor amigo y mejor amiga mía, Ginny Weasley.

Todo empezó como una fiebre sutil que no cesaba, y aquellos primeros días Ginny reía despreocupadamente en el hospital, pues confiaba como todos en que un poco de reposo a base de las Pociones curativas de su Medimago le hicieran recuperar su buena salud y su vitalidad.

Pero transcurrían los días, la fiebre no cesaba, y nuevos síntomas aparecían, dejando a la pelirroja cada día más débil y demacrada: su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de pequeñas manchas como fístulas amarillas, que de momento parecían pequeñas pecas extrañas entre las suyas propias y apenas destrozaban la imagen de su perfecta piel, bajo sus ojos habían profundizado unas oscuras ojeras y su pelo había perdido su brillo y color fogoso habitual. Solía toser un líquido marrón rojizo, que los especialistas negaban fuera sangre.

Harry le decía al oído todos los días que estaba guapísima.

La última semana, ya no sabíamos si le podía oir siquiera.

Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, pero los Medimagos procuraban hacer su día a día menos doloroso gracias a un cóctel de pociones destinado a mantener su temperatura corporal medianamente estable a la vez que le aliviaba un poco el dolor. No podían hacer mucho más, ya que siendo una enfermedad desconocida no estaban seguros de la reacción de ésta a sustancias más fuertes.

También hallaron un hechizo protector contra infecciones para que nos lo conjuráramos sobre nosotros mismos cada vez que estábamos cerca de ella, aunque era un hechizo exclusivamente para Ginny, no nos protegía de los potencialmente infectados de fuera.

No fue la primera en acudir a San Mungo con estos síntomas, y por supuesto, no fue la última.

Según pudimos oír todos aquellos fatídicos días que estuvimos en el hospital, hacía ya unos días que apareció otro paciente, al parecer mayor que Ginny quien presentaba estos mismos síntomas, pero que no estuvo allí mucho tiempo.

No tuvimos fuerzas para preguntar si había muerto.

Y mientas pasaban los días y Ginny se encontraba cada vez pero, la lista de hospitalizados con esa misma afección aumentaba de forma exponencial, hasta tener que hechizar las habitaciones para que pudiesen alojar a todos los que llegaban. Fue justo ese momento, en el la situación era tan difícil de ignorar, cuando el Ministerio dio la voz de alarma.

Se notificó por El Profeta y todas las revistas mágicas que una infección Mágica de procedencia desconocida comenzaba a adquirir magnitudes epidémicas en Londres, y que todo aquel que reconociera esos síntomas debía acudir inmediatamente en San Mungo, donde intentaban, si no era curar la infección, al menos retenerla en el hospital.

Desconocían el sistema de propagación de este virus tanto como desconocían la propia enfermedad. Pero sí que se supo una cosa: sólo afectaba a los magos.

Así que nadie parecía estar a salvo.

Las familias comenzaron a encerrarse en sus casas, las calles se quedaban vacías. Parecía que volviésemos a los tiempos oscuros de Voldemort, sólo que aquella vez, al menos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

Se creó la BMB (Brigada Mágica Biológica) mediante la cooperación del Ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix. La BMB se encargaba de localizar gente infectada, recogerla, y ayudarla física y psicológicamente tanto a ella como a sus familiares.

Yo me uní a ellos en cuanto supe de su formación, pasando la mitad del día junto con Ginny y la otra mitad como miembro de la brigada, mientras que por la noche me pasaba la mayor parte de las horas estudiando un libro tras otro.

Estuve a punto de dejarlo por la insistencia de Ron y Harry al mes de unirme a la brigada, pues mi aspecto cansado delataba mi esfuerzo, y sobre todo, les resultaba peligroso que permaneciese tan cerca de numerosos enfermos día tras día.

- ¿Acaso no hemos pasado al lado de Ginny estos más de dos meses¿Acaso no hay multitud de enfermos aquí en San Mungo? – le repliqué aquel día a mi novio.

- ¡Claro que sí Hermione, pero como verás, llevamos el hechizo de protección mágica que creó el Medimago de Ginny para que no nos afecta lo que quiera que tenga ella!

- ¿Y qué os protege de los demás aquí dentro? Sabes bien Ron que te he visto visitar a la madre de Luna en la planta de arriba y no conoces el hechizo para protegerte contra ella…

- ¡¡¡Pero no me acerqué lo suficiente!!! En cambio tú no te despegas de aquellos a quienes recoges, Herms. Incluso antes de que los Medimagos formulen ningún hechizo para ellos.

- Ron tiene razón, Hermione- intervino Harry- estas siendo demasiado temeraria. Sé que lo de Ginny – miró hacia un lado cuando se le cortó la voz al decir su nombre- nos ha afectado a todos, pero al contrario que tú nosotros procuramos protegernos contra esta plaga sin dejar de estar al lado de ella. Sé que te preocupas por los demás Herms, pero tu comportamiento esta siendo demasiado irresponsable por no decir suicida, arriesgas demasiado tu salud e incluso quizás, tu vida…

Decía quizás, siempre quizás, porque todavía no había muerto nadie, al menos que supiéramos, al menos en San Mungo. Pero aún así insistían en que nadie sabía qué pasaría mañana, si alguno de los hospitalizados caería. Si Ginny caería.

El sólo pensarlo me daba fuerzas para seguir ayudando en lo que pudiera.

Pero mientras transcurrían los días en la brigada, uno a uno mis compañeros caían en cualquier momento víctimas de la infección, siendo sustituidos por más afiliados.

Llegado un momento, yo era la única de los primeros miembros de la BMB que quedaba sana y en activo, pese a que me protegía de los infectados tan poco o menos que ellos.

Pronto Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de este hecho, e intentaron infructuosamente mi abandono de la brigada.

También comenzaron a hablar sobre mí en el hospital, creando inevitablemente rumores acerca de mi inminente infección, de que no era maga en realidad por no infectarme, o incluso que yo era la causante del virus y por ello era la única que se mantenía bien mientras todos los demás caían a mi alrededor. Los familiares de algunos de los miembros enfermos de la brigada hasta me negaron la visita a mis compañeros.

Pero no prestaba demasiada atención, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Debo admitir ahora que nunca debí enfrascarme tanto en mi labor como miembro de la BMB. Casi nunca dormía lo suficiente, dejé de visitar a mis conocidos sanos, e incluso rehuía de mi novio y a mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que su testarudez no era sino fruto de la preocupación por mí.

Pero nunca dejé de visitar a Ginny, aunque fuera a altas horas de la madrugada, fuera del horario de visitas.

En aquellas horas tranquilas, mientras, sentada a su lado, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello ahora cetrino y débil, lloraba, suplicándole perdón porque aún siendo la más inteligente de mi promoción en Hogwarts no encontraba ninguna cura para lo que pudiera estar sucediéndole, y le prometía una y otra vez que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, y una y otra vez le juraba que se pondría bien aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Nunca debí dejar mi mudo atrás de esa manera.

Ahora lo sé.

…

* * *

º º

* * *

El día 11 de septiembre, Viernes, volví a mi casa a pié como hacía siempre que visitaba a Ginny por las noches, pues solía salir de San Mungo sobre las 6 de la mañana, y a ésas horas no había nadie por la calle. 

Ningún riesgo de infección.

Ningún testigo de mi tristeza.

El mal en esos momentos no se ocultaba en ningún callejón, no había porqué tener miedo. Además de ese modo, andando tan de madrugada, el aire frío y húmedo de la mañana me daba en la cara, recordándome que estaba viva, que todavía podía sentir, que no me hallaba en la cama agonizante como Ginny por mucho que a veces me sintiera así.

Mis pasos resonaban por la calle amortiguados únicamente por el sonido del viento y de los búhos rezagados que ya se alejaban del final de la noche. La aurora no tardaría en hacer su aparición.

Reflejada en los capós de los coches muggles de la calle, me daba a mí misma la impresión de una vagabunda, encorvada por la mochila llena de libros y con aspecto demacrado. Sonreí al recordar mis primeros años en Hogwarts y esas temporadas de exámenes.

Parecía que el colegio se hallaba tan lejos en el tiempo.

Había pasado tanto en tan poco…

Echaba de menos esa despreocupación del último año.

Echaba de menos la libertad.

Echaba de menos a Ginny…

Desterré esa última lágrima con mi mano derecha mientras subía los escalones de mi pequeño portal, donde vivía sola desde que Ron me dejó, hacía tan sólo unos días. No soportaba mi comportamiento errante, y no se lo reproché.

También le echaba de menos a él.

Pero sobre todo me echaba de menos a mí misma, porque sentía que esa epidemia se había llevado parte de mí con ella.

Y lo más frustrante era, que en el fondo sabía que yo podía hacer algo, podía mejorar las cosas no sabía como, y estaba destruyendo mi vida por encontrar una respuesta a esa sensación.

Con éste último pensamiento, como cada noche, busqué las llaves de la puerta en mi bolso lleno de pociones recuperadoras por si ocurría alguna emergencia, y como cada noche me llevó 10 minutos encontrarlas, o como cada noche llena de rabia me temblaban las manos y al sacarlas de la bolsa se me cayeron al suelo.

- Joder…

Me agaché para recogerlas cuando una sensación rara, como un escalofrío por toda la espalda, me agarrotó los sentidos por un momento.

- Oh, no…- suspiré para mí misma, todavía inclinada hacia las llaves.

Había llegado el momento.

Aquellos síntomas, auqel hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, el agarrotamiento de los miembros del cuerpo y la respiración dificultosa...

Sí, eran los primeros síntomas de aquello a lo que intentaba vencer.

_"Contagiada..."_

Por un segundo me embriagó el alivio de quien se ha sentido una rara entre los suyos, pero una voz fría me sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una voz que yo había oído antes, hacía ya bastante tiempo, y que no creía que volvería a oír.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… menuda sangresucia tan torpe…

Se me congeló la sangre al oír esa voz, con ese timbre que yo conocía bien. Ese arrastrar de palabras, ese tono prepotente y frío…

Cuando al momento me recuperé de lo que yo creía era una reacción idiota a esa voz, me di cuenta de que la sangre seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo fría como el hielo y de que apenas me podía mover aunque lo intentara.

Mientras me intentaba erguir poco a poco, noté también cómo mi respiración se volvía más entrecortada, mi visión se nublaba, y lo último que pude ver antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, es una borrosa figura alta vestida de negro, coronada por una nube plateada que se dirigía hacia mí.

Apenas pude distinguir lo último que me dijo.

Pero ahora comprendo lo que quiso decir.

- Por fin serás útil…

* * *

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

**Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todos/as los que dejáisteis un review cuando la publiqué hace un tiempo. Muchas llegásteis a ella a través de "Anatomía..." y agradezco muchísimo que os interesarais por esta historia.**

**La publiqué con mucha ilusión , y reedito este único capítulo con la intención de empezar con buen pie ( en cuanto al diseño, y a pequeños detalles como la cita al comienzo) que siempre complementan a la historia y la mejoran ¡¡¡como adornos en un arbol de Navidad!!!**

**De modo que espero que sigáis conmigo mientras sepa y pueda hacerlo. ¡¡¡Y gracias otra vez :DDD !!!!**

**:::Ibeth Cullen:::**


	3. Claustrofobia

** Muchísimasaaas gracias por los reviews y el apoyooo!!! **

**A esta historia la tengo mucho cariño, porque no soy demasiado dramática escribiendo, y me esforcé por crear una trama como para llorar.**

**Espero que este segundo capítulo os guste mucho!!!! Me ha costado mucho escribirlo :)**

**

* * *

**

...o0º0o...

**Capítulo 2**

**"Claustrofobia:** de claustro y fobia (miedo). Sensación de angustia en lugares cerrados. Sensación de angustia producida por la permanencia en lugares cerrados. Sensación morbosa de angustia producida por la permanencia en lugares cerrados."

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

**

* * *

**

_"A los verdugos se les reconoce siempre. Tienen cara de miedo."_ (Jean-Paul Sartre )

**

* * *

**

Una explosión de agua fría me despertó de golpe de un sueño sin sueños.

- Despierta, ratita...

Una voz me llegó desde la lejanía, incoherente y sin sentido para mí. En esos segundos en los que supe que seguía con vida, agradecí aquella agua que comenzaba a despertar mi cerebro embotado.

Noté cómo tenía los miembros agarrotados de la humedad y las corrientes de aire helado, sentía un suelo duro y frío bajo mi cuerpo, pero no podía ver nada.

Aún así me sentí libre.

- Tranquila pequeña perezosa, sólo es un hechizo de ceguera, se consumirá en unos segundos...

Seguía sin conseguir prestar demasiada atención a esa voz.

Contagiada...

Estaba contagiada.

Casi podía sentir en mi piel el alivio que eso me causaba. Saber que no eres la fuente de la epidemia, saber que eres uno más.

Estar en a misma situación que Ginny... Casi podía verla sonreír mientras nos cogemos de la mano cada una en una cama en San Mungo.

- ¡Despierta!

Un segundo cazo de agua helada impactó contra mi rostro alejando aquella imagen y trasladándome repentinamente al mundo real.

Intenté moverme y incorporarme del suelo pero descubrí que estaba atada de pies y manos. La ceguera comenzaba a disiparse, formándose ante mis ojos pequeñas manchas borrosas de luces sin forma ni color.

Una mano áspera me agarró de la barbilla y tiró fuertemente de mí hasta dejarme sentada sobre mis rodillas con la cara inclinada hacia arriba, donde un fío aliento acariciaba mis mejillas.

- Vaya vaya vaya... Creía que eras más fuerte que esto, Granger...

Ahora sí pude distinguir esas palabras.

Y ese tono de voz.

_"Maldito hijo de perra"_

- ...

No logré articular palabra. Tragué saliva.

- Tsss, ts, ts - pequeñas gotas de saliva cayeron sobre mi cara.- Ahorra esfuerzos, no queremos que te nos desmayes nuevamente...

Las sombras se hacían a cada momento más nítidas, hasta dejarme entrever el rostro que se hallaba ante mí, echándome su asqueroso aliento.

Lucius Malfoy.

¿Qué coño quería ese malnacido de mí?

No había llegado a comprender qué pasaba anoche hasta que estuve inconsciente y ya no pude pensar más, pero en ese momento todas las preguntas acudieron a mi mente como un torrente de fuego. ¿Dónde estaba¿Para qué me quería ahí Lucius Malfoy?

Intenté por segunda vez hacerme oír.

- A...

- ¿A...?- aquella pálida cara arqueó una de sus cejas

- Antes...- logré carraspear.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió levemente de medio lado, liberó mi barbilla de golpe y se levantó frente a mí, dejándome frente al negro de su túnica.

- Antes, estabas despidiéndote de tu pobre y triste vida, sangre-sucia.- dijo, apartándose de mi campo de visión y liberando ante mí la imagen de dónde me encontraba.

La luna, de una blancura y luz dañinas a mis ojos aún débiles, iluminaba un camino de piedra brillante y marmórea bajo mis pies. Mis ojos recorrieron el camino, que estaba flanqueado de oscuros y retorcidos setos, que casi parecían de ceniza debido a la blancura de la luz lunar.

Y al final del camino, a muchos metros de donde me encontraba yo, y precedido de una larga escalera de oscuros peldaños, se alzaba un imponente edificio, coronado por puntiagudas torres, cuya negrura competía con la del cielo nocturno.

El viento impactó contra mi cara trayendo consigo hojas del bosque que rodeaba a la terrorífica mansión, y el hombre tras de mí me agarró por los hombros, incorporándome hasta dejarme de pié frente aquella pesadilla.

- Anora, te doy la bienvenida...

Su susurro me estremeció.

Tragué saliva.

- ...a Malfoy Manor.

Y las gigantescas puertas se abrieron ante mí.

* * *

ººº

* * *

Fui conducida con un hechizo levitador al interior de la casa por Lucius Malfoy y un par de enjutos hombres cubiertos por túnicas negras que yo relacioné tontamente con mortífagos. Por la manera en la que Lucius comenzó a impartirles órdenes una vez estábamos en el vestíbulo y me dejaron de pié en el suelo, comprendí que no eran más que criados.

_"Así que esto es el hogar de los Malfoy"_

Siempre me ha podido la curiosidad...

Mientras lograba entrar un poco en calor (todo lo que se podía dentro de esa fría casa) y recuperaba toda la movilidad de mi cuerpo, observé mi alrededor, quedándome estupefacta.

Ese vestíbulo era igual de grande que el salón comedor de Hogwarts. Poseía unos techos increíblemente altos, metros y metros de paredes limpias estaban alumbradas por pequeños candelabros plateados cuya luz no llegaba a alumbrar toda la estancia. Esto, unido a que el suelo era de mármol negro y las paredes de un oscuro tapiz cuyo dibujo no llegaba a distinguir, le la daba al lugar un aspecto terriblemente lúgubre. Y en medio de la estancia, en el suelo, justo delante de una amplia escalera e iluminado por un fuerte rayo de luz de luna que caía desde una altísima bóveda, se hallaba el escudo de Slytherin, tallado en brillante plata y purísimo mármol verdoso.

_"Cómo no..."_

No pude evitar sentirme impresionada ante las magnitudes y la suntuosidad de aquella estancia. Rezumaba estilo gótico por todas los poros, y, olvidándome por un instante de mi situación, me pregunté cuántos años tendría esa mansión.

- ¿Impresionada, Granger?

- Vagamente. - me crucé de brazos. -¿Dónde está mi varita?¿Qué hago aquí, Malfoy?- le pregunté, girándome hacia él.

Obviamente tenía algún motivo. Había pensado en la posibilidad de acabar en esta situación, siendo apresada por los Malfoy como moneda de cambio y extorsionar a Harry, claro que cuando todo el terror de los mortífagos hubo acabado, pensé que había pasado el peligro.

Era obvio que no.

Pero ya no había razones por las que capturarme, no era ninguna amenaza; desde que empezó la epidemia no había hecho nada en contra de ellos.

Bueno, en realidad no había hecho nada que no fuera centrarme en la BMB con todas mis fuerzas.

Al recordar esto me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar, debía regresar junto a Ginny, debía estar en San Mungo, debía morir junto a ella. Y Lucius Malfoy ya no era un enemigo peligroso para mí.

- ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!- grité de nuevo.

No obtuve respuesta, únicamente una media sonrisa misteriosa.

- Sígueme- y con sus palabras las ataduras de mis tobillos desaparecieron.

- Que se lo ha creído- espeté cuando pasó ante mí dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. En un momento de lucidez, decidí jugar la baza maestra - ¿Acaso quieren que les contagie?

Lucius se paró de repente en el primer escalón.

- No está contagiada- dijo sin volverse.

Mucha gente estaría aliviada en estos días de que un médico les dijese eso. Pero Lucius no era ningún médico, y yo ya no temía a la muerte.

- Conozco bien los síntomas, créame, he visto innumerables casos y la manera en la que me desperté antes...

- No eran más que los efectos del encantamiento aturdidor que te arrojé frente a tu casa, estúpida. - seguía de espaldas a mí. -Aunque he de admitir que me sobrepasé con la fuerza de mi hechizo, te habrás fijado que ya te puedes mover sin dificultad y de que tu cerebrito funciona perfectamente...

No podía admitirme a mí misma que tenía razón cuando comencé a mover los dedos de mis pies por dentro de las zapatillas uno por uno.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos.

No.

Estaba contagiada. Seguro.

Tenía que estarlo... Tenía que morir junto a Ginny... Tenía...

Podía sentir mi cerebro palpitar de la rabia contenida. Me agarré la cabeza. Creía que me explotaría de un momento a otro.

- ... No pongas esa cara, ratita. Creo que debería ser una buena noticia, al menos para la mayoría de nosotros...

No...

No podía seguir ilesa después de lo mucho que me había arriesgado en la brigada, exponiéndome a la infección una y otra vez.

- ... Además, si estuvieras enferma...- Malfoy volvió su cara hacia mí, y al mirarme, pude ver que en esa mueca que era su cara, brillaba en sus ojos una intensa luz de rabia, maldad y... ¿desesperación?

Mis lágrimas cesaron de pronto.

- ... Si estuvieras enferma, te habría matado aquí mismo.

Por un momento creí oír un lamento lejano que rebotaba por todas las paredes del amplio vestíbulo.

Lucius seguía mirándome con fría determinación.

Aguanté su mirada con el corazón todavía retumbándome en el pecho, preguntándome qué podía pasar para que Lucius Malfoy se sintiese tan desesperado. Y entonces me fijé en que su pelo estaba más blanco de lo que lo recordaba, más encanecido y demacrado. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y dos profundas ojeras marcaban su piel bajo los ojos.

Sé lo que estáis pensando.

No, no estaba contagiado. Yo sabía perfectamente que las fístulas cutáneas eran un síntoma común en todos los afectados, y no había rastro de ellas en la piel de Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, el aspecto de éste era enfermizo... como si estuviera mortalmente agotado.

- Ahora sígueme- volvió a seguir su camino por las escaleras- si no quieres que vuelva a tener que hacerte levitar, y te aseguro que no prestaré atención si te golpeas con los marcos de las puertas.

No sé lo que me impulsó a seguir a Lucius Malfoy por aquellas enormes escaleras obedeciendo lo que él pedía. Sólo sé que esos ojos fríos que me habían mirado reflejaron más de lo que su dueño estaría dispuesto a reconocer jamás. Sentí, aunque sólo fuera por instinto, que me encontraba en ese momento y en ese lugar por voluntad de Lucius y no de otra persona, y que era por razones más allá de hacer daño a Harry, o hacerme daño a mí. Razones que Lucius Malfoy conocía bien, y que le afectaban de tal manera que no había sido capaz de ocultar su implicación personal. No me judgéis si fui una imprudente. Como ya he dicho, me puede la curiosidad.

Paseamos en silencio a través de largos y amplios pasillos, todos del mismo aspecto sobrio y tenebroso que el vestíbulo. Nuestros pasos eran amortiguados de vez en cuando por largas alfombras de intrincados dibujos, cuya suavidad se podía notar incluso bajo mis zapatos. De vez en cuando, quedaba cegada al girar una esquina debido a la cantidad de blanca luz de luna que entraba por amplios ventanales, o una de las paredes de un corredor me sorprendía con un bello y elaborado retrato de los que debían de haber sido los antepasados Malfoy. No podía pararme a admirar la hermosura de aquellos lienzos puesto que caminaba tras de Lucius y éste no se detenía.

Pese a que no podía decirse que estuviese siendo un anfitrión muy amable o elocuente, me sorprendió que guardase desde el principio una distancia formal para conmigo, dado que nunca había recibido de él más que insultos y amenazas. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba caminando delante de mí como si yo no existiera, y eso era ya un milagro.

Podría ser porque mis pensamientos me distrajeron, pero solo sé que al cabo de 10 minutos, no era capaz de recordar el camino de vuelta a aquellas enormes escaleras.

_"Un laberinto"_

En cuanto me asaltó la peculiar pero certera idea, empecé a darme cuenta del número de corredores que dejábamos de lado para adentrarnos en otro, en un orden y dirección completamente aleatorios, sin que ninguna señal o referencia indicara el camino que Lucius estaba siguiendo. Sin embargo, seguíamos en el primer piso, mi mente no llegaba a atisbar las magnitudes de aquella casa.

Me invadió el pánico y la claustrofobia.

- Gran idea- dije.

Sabía que me estaba tomando ciertas libertades en mi comportamiento para con Lucius Malfoy, pero decidí en un segundo que, puesto que él no tenía intenciones a corto plazo de hacerme daño, me comportaría de forma natural y claramente indiferente, aunque por dentro ardiera en deseos de salir de allí. Aparentaría docilidad hasta saber qué quería de mí, y mientras pudiera acabar aquella pesadilla de una forma civilizada quizás, llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo, mantendría una aparente calma.

- Gran idea- repetí más alto.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Al laberinto. Es útil, en el caso de que alguien indeseado quiera acceder al segundo piso. Apuesto a que las varitas de poco sirven en esta planta.

Pude oír como una risa seca salía de su garganta.

- Eres realmente una rata lista.

- ¿Su hijo nunca se lo dijo?- respondí en forma de sarcasmo.

Lucius Malfoy se paró en seco, y casi tropecé contra su espalda.

Durante unos segundos él permaneció quieto, e incluso me pareció más erguido y tenso que antes. Empecé a pensar en qué había dicho o hecho cuando de repente me di cuenta de mi alrededor y vi que habíamos llegado al pie de otras escaleras, negras, brillantes e increíblemente suntuosas como las de la entrada.

- ¿El segundo piso?- aventuré.

Malfoy no me respondió.

Seguía muy rígido.

A sus espaldas pude ver cómo sus manos se apretaban en puños fuertemente, hasta casi dejar los nudillos en blanco.

- ¡GERTRUDE!

Me sobresalté por el grito.

Al momento, estando Malfoy todavía de espaldas a mí, una chica vestida de sirvienta bajaba las escaleras hacia nosotros. Era una muchacha bonita, con la cara llena de pecas y un pelo pelirrojo recogido bajo la cofia negra. Cuando llegó hasta el pié de las escaleras comprobé que le sacaba un poco de altura.

Dios, cómo me recordaba a Ginny...

Se me encogió el pecho de dolor, y por un momento, no pude casi respirar.

- ¿Llamaba, mi señor?- preguntó la muchacha a Malfoy con una grave inclinación.

- Comprueba que la alcoba de invitados del ala Sur esté preparada para la señorita Granger.

Todavía con el corazón en un puño, vi como la pelirroja me lanzaba una fugaz mirada, volvía a inclinarse ante el hombre de espadas a mí y subía rápidamente las escaleras por donde había venido.

_"Ojos marrones"_ pensé.

Si la muchacha hubiera llegado a tenerlos verdes, mi autocontrol podría haberse venido abajo.

Aún con dificultades, intenté mantener mi actitud indiferente hacia la situación cuando Malfoy me hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

Recordé lo que le había ordenado a la chica cuando comencé a caminar.

- ¿Una habitación?- pregunté por lo bajo, casi para mí misma.

- Sí, Granger. - Volvía a hablarme, al parecer, aunque todavía caminaba de espaldas a mí - ¿O acaso prefiere quedarse en los calabozos?

- No. - No tenía ninguna duda de que ese lugar poseyese calabozos. Y de los peores.

- Entonces sígueme.

Seguí caminando tras de él por el laberinto de pasillos.

¿Iba a quedarme allí¿Me había traído para ser su huésped a la fuerza en Malfoy Manor? La claustrofobia aumentó.

- ¿Sabe, Granger? Nunca imaginé que alguna vez le permitiría entrar en esta casa a alguien como usted.

- ¿Alguien como yo?- pregunté intentando respirar con regularidad.

- Exacto. Una sangresucia que no ha hecho más que interponerse en mi vida y en la de mis allegados.

- Yo tampoco exploto de alegría al estar aquí.

Una risa seca resonó por el pasillo.

- Como si alguna vez en estos últimos meses hubiese sentido ese tipo de alegría.

- Usted no sabe nada de mi vida- repliqué, intentando que mi mente no se diese cuenta de lo que decía era verdad.

- Claro que lo sé. Vives para y por la Brigada Mágica Biológica, y por tu amiga Ginevra Weasley... - su capa siseaba frente a mi mientras hablaba, sus palabras arañaban mis oídos- ...devoras más libros al día que en toda tu vida junta, apenas duermes, apenas comes... Apenas vives.

- ¿Acaso me ha estado espiando?- mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Era necesario. Pero nunca pensé que llegaría a verla convertida en un muerto en vida...

- ¡Cállese!

Malfoy se paró frente a mí.

No deseaba haberle gritado, pues la máscara de indiferencia había caído y ahora me sentía más vulnerable.

Pero todo lo que había dicho, cada una de las cosas que había descrito formaban parte de la desolación y negrura en la que había convertido mi actual vida. Negarme esa realidad es una cosa. Oírla de manos del enemigo es muy diferente.

Con un elegante giro de su capa, se dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a mí. Su mueca de desprecio no llegaba a ocultar el rostro cansado que me miró fijamente.

- ... de modo que, no somos tan diferentes después de todo- dijo.

Y sin dejar de mirarme, alzó su mano derecha y con un leve empujón, abrió la puerta que había quedado su lado en el pasillo. Una puerta igual que otras muchas que había alrededor y por todos aquellos laberínticos pasillos.

Pero no era una puerta cualquiera, porque en cuanto la abrió ante nosotros, una luz blanca cegadora iluminó todo el pasillo.

Alcé la mano para proteger mis ojos.

- Entra- dijo, y con un gesto demasiado gentil, me condujo dentro de la habitación.

Accedí temerosa, sin saber qué me encontraría en el interior.

Dí tres cortos pasos a ciegas dentro de la blancura hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la cantidad de luz.

Tras de mi oí los pasos seguros de Malfoy y una puerta cerrarse.

- Día 9 de Junio, un paciente con extraños síntomas parecidos a una fiebre corriente pero persistente ingresa en el Hospital San Mungo...

Oía a Lucius hablar mientras a mi alrededor comenzaban a distinguirse mesas de cristal, sillas, tubos de ensayo, innumerables montañas de papel, ordenadores...Todo de una blancura inmaculada.

" 17 de Junio. Ocho días después el paciente, con los síntomas de una enfermedad desconocida ya desarrollados y ante la ineptitud e ineficacia de los medimagos para encontrar una cura, abandona San Mungo. Cuatro días después, el paciente "02" es internada con los mismos síntomas..."

_"Ginny"_

La habitación parecía no tener fin. No llegaba a ver hasta donde llegaban las interminables paredes. Tenía altos techos de los que pendían mágicamente numerosos libros e instrumentos, y me di cuenta que entre todos aquellos utensilios de investigación biológica, química y física, había docenas de personas de batas blancas y gruesas gafas, enfrascadas cada uno en una labor concreta. Un laboratorio.

Malfoy seguía hablando.

" Día 15 de Julio, se declara el estado de alerta mágica con más de un millar de casos por toda Inglaterra. Únicamente magos y brujas."

Con una mano me conducía hacia lo que parecía unos ventanales que daban a una galería.

"Hoy en día, más del 79 de la población mágica inglesa está afectada. El paciente "0", tras 84 días desde que se le diagnosticara, permanece actualmente en un estado muy avanzado de la enfermedad pero medianamente lúcido."

- Imposible- murmuré - Ginny lleva menos tiempo infectada y hace casi un mes que no recobra la consciencia.

- Es real, gracias a las pociones transgénicas que se le administran.

- ¿Qué pociones?- me giré hacia él todavía caminando-¿De qué me está hablando? No hay manera de frenarla, se ha probado de todo.

- ¿Qué cree que se investiga en este lugar, Granger? - comencé a ver todo aquel complejo laboratorio de otro modo, las probetas, los archivos... eran sobre la plaga - Todas estas personas son los mejores medimagos y expertos en genética mágica del planeta, e investigan las 24 horas al día las causas y porqués de la enfermedad que nos invade y, lo que es más importante, la cura.

Me ardía la cabeza de rabia.

- Pero si conoce un medio para frenar los síntomas... ¡¡¡debe conocerlo el resto de la gente!!!¡¡¡Debe informar a San Mungo!!!

- Los hallazgos en Malfoy Manor se quedan en Malfoy Manor.

-¿¿Por qué??!!!

Me detuve y le planté cara.

Jamas en mi vida había visto tamaña crueldad y egoísmo a costa de la vida de los demás.

A costa de la vida de Ginny.

Me quedé de pié allí, frente aquella galería cerrada de aquel gran laboratorio, mirando a Lucius Malfoy con una rabia tal que creí me estallaría el estómago.

Fuera, y golpeando los cristales del ventanal, comenzaba a llover.

- Es usted un maldito hijo de puta.

La sala pareció empequeñecerse. Yo sólo podía observar fijamente a ese hombre e intentar razonar el porqué de sus actos. Él sólo medio sonrió.

- Mis razones para investigar personalmente y mantener los avances bajo secreto son mayores que tú y mayores que tu amiguita pecosa.

- ¡¡¿Y mayores que el mundo mágico?!!

- El fin siempre justifica los medios, ratita.

- ¿¿¿Qué fin hay en negar esa poción al resto de los afectados???

- Hay cosas, Granger, cosas... que sólo pueden hacerse cuando una persona está realmente desesperada. Y la mayoría de la gente no lo entendería.

- ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!¡¡¡Nadie podría entender que mantuviese bajo secreto una manera de mejorar las condiciones de toda esa gente!!!

- No me refiero a mantener esa poción bajo secreto. Me refiero a que no entenderían los medios empleados para conseguirla.

- El fin siempre justifica los medios.- dije con sorna, citándole a él mismo.

- ¿De veras lo cree?

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, Malfoy abrió los amplios ventanales dejando que la lluvia llegase hasta nosotros.

En ese momento, entreví extrañas formas entre la oscuridad frente a la balconada.

Me acerqué un par de pasos, con una extraña sensación en a boca del estómago.

Tragué saliva.

Avancé un paso más.

Una montaña.

No

Estaba demasiado cerca del balcón como para serlo.

Un relámpago repentino lo iluminó todo por un instante.

Un instante fue suficiente.

El acceso de náuseas me hizo caer de rodillas.

Bajé la mirada con mi cuerpo doblado por el dolor.

Noté cómo mis ojos se empapaban de algo más que de lluvia.

Un estúpido pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

_"Me prometí no llorar"_

No podía ser...

Una mano se posó sobre mi cabeza.

No me importó.

- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo... Hermione?

Y y me obligó a alzar la vista una vez más.

Y esta vez su varita lo iluminaba todo.

Me sentí morir.

Pues era una montaña.

Una montaña de cadáveres desnudos lo que se alzaba ante nosotros.

...

* * *

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

**¡¡¡Otro mar de gracias a quienes me leaaaan¡¡Y más gracias a los que me dejen un mensajitooouuu!!!¡¡¡Y gracias iggualmente a los que no lo dejen, se que da pereza a veces xDDD**

**Lamento mucho que no salga Draco xD pero trankis, no tardará!!!**

**¿Qué trama Lucius?¿Qué pinta ahí Hermione?¿Por´qué tanto interés de Lucius por hallar una cura?**

**¿Hay suspense? Parece todo tan obvio... xD**

** ¡¡¡Gracias otra vez :DDD !!!!**

**:::Ibeth Cullen:::**


	4. Agonía

**Por favor disculpad mi retraso con todos los fic, pero no me gustaría hacer algo de lo que después no me sienta bien de haber publicado. Quiero que cada capítulo ( sobre todo de este fic) este al menos medianamente bien, y para ello necesito tanto inspiración como tiempo.**

**Espero no decepcionaros, muchas estaréis esperando este en concreto ;)**

**Perdonad tambiénmis líos con las fechas, porque el primer y segundo capi no coinciden...**

**

* * *

**...o0º0o...

**Capítulo 3**

**"Agonía:** La agonía (del Griego αγωνία) es el estado experimentado por un ser vivo antes de la muerte. Este término simboliza el sufrimiento insoportable, y es usado para describir un dolor extremo, ya sea interno o externo.

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

_"__Si la vida es el recuerdo de nuestras decisiones, entonces no podemos cambiar lo que somos, pero del mismo modo podemos elegir lo que seremos.__"_ (Anónimo)

* * *

Hermione despertó gritando, incorporándose sobresaltada en medio de una intensa negrura.

Una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin ver nada.

Recordó vagamente la pesadilla que la había despertado.

Cuerpos deformes acercándose a ella.

Cadáveres desnudos que la señalaban.

Lucius Malfoy…

Sabía que esa última parte no había sido un sueño.

Recordando los acontecimientos del largo día anterior, el rapto, la mansión Malfoy, los laberínticos pasillos, el frío de una sala tan blanca como escalofriante, aquella montaña de cadáveres…

Unas terribles náuseas se apoderaron de ella tan súbitamente que sólo tuvo tiempo de agacharse sobre el borde de la cama.

Vomitó con violencia y presa de unas terribles convulsiones en el estómago. Las lágrimas afloraron debido tanto al dolor de las sacudidas como al dolor de su alma.

_"El fin siempre justifica los medios"_ recordó haber dicho.

Agachada como estaba, y sufriendo las últimas arcadas, pensó en Ron, Harry, en Ginny en la cama del hospital, y pensó también en cientos de familias destrozadas por desconocer el paradero de algún ser querido, ignorando su cruel destino que en ese momento se hallaba tras unos enormes y suntuosos ventanales.

_"No, nada justifica tanta maldad."_

La sangre fría de Lucius Malfoy la dejaba sin aliento. Había ido más allá de lo que nunca creyó posible, y todo por llegar, según decía él, a alcanzar lo mismo que ella había estado buscando malgastando sus fuerzas y su vida: la cura a la enfermedad. Se atrevía a compararlos. Ella, que sólo vivía por la vida de los demás.

Lucius Malfoy osaba comparar su montaña de egoísmo y crueldad con la búsqueda de ella.

_"Hay cosas, Granger, cosas... que sólo pueden hacerse cuando una persona está realmente desesperada. Y la mayoría de la gente no lo entendería."_

Así que Lucius Malfoy estaba desesperado.

Hermione no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa amarga pensando que, alguna vez, habría sentido cierta alegría ante esas noticias. Alguna vez, dado que ahora, y bajo su mando, no pintaba nada bien que Lucius fuera capaz de llegar hasta extremos atroces.

No lograba concebir las razones por las que aquel mal nacido podría haber realizado semejante atrocidad. No tenía sentido que realmente buscara una cura únicamente para sacar dinero o gloria, que era lo primero que le venía a Hermione a la cabeza, a menos que eso de "desesperado" significase que ahora el clan Malfoy se hallaba en la ruina.

La castaña se incorporó, respirando profundamente e intentando olvidar las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza.

Su silueta se recortaba en la oscuridad bajo la luz de un amanecer inminente.

Cuando consiguió encontrarse mejor y adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad, observó que efectivamente, le habían alojado en una de las habitaciones de Malfoy Manor. Y supuso que era una auténtica habitación para invitados excepcionales, porque se parecía en todo lujo de detalles a la suite más cara del mejor hotel que pudieras encontrar.

Por lo que se veía a través de la luz del crepúsculo en los amplios ventanales, la habitación era del tamaño de la sala común de Gryffindor, y había dos puertas más a parte de la que parecía ser la de entrada. Las sombras perfilaban lujosos y suntuosos muebles, así como varias lámparas de araña que brillaban sutilmente ante la poca luz. Y junto a ella, unas cortinas de aspecto increíblemente sedoso enmarcaban la cama con dosel en la que ella estaba sentada.

Justo cuando se inclinaba lentamente para tocar aquellas telas, unos golpes resonaron en la habitación.

Hermione retiró rápidamente la mano como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo malo. Todavía con los últimos resquicios del sueño embotando su mente, se frotó con fuerza los ojos para luego abrirlos e intentar enfocar a aquello que hubiese hecho ese ruido.

Todo en la habitación parecía en orden.

Se fijó de nuevo en las ventanas, de grandes dimensiones y bellas vidrieras translúcidas.

_"No hay barrotes"_ pensó. Pero tal y como le vino ese pensamiento se llamó estúpida, pues los barrotes no significan nada para un mago.

Los golpes volvieron a sucederse, y esta vez Hermione estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para darse cuenta de que provenían de la puerta que ella había supuesto como la entrada.

Subiéndose la ropa de cama todo lo que pudo y con la vista fija en la exótica madera, preguntó con recelo.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Gertrude, una de las doncellas del Señor Malfoy. – la voz de la chica parecía amable y dulce- Me ha enviado aquí para prepararla.

Gertrude, la misma muchacha pelirroja del día anterior.

¿Había venido para repararla por orden de Lucius? ¿Prepararla para qué?

La visión de aquella montaña de cuerpos desnudos volvió a su mente y no pudo sino estremecerse.

Al menos no volvió a vomitar.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó a través de la puerta a la doncella. Preguntar "prepararme para qué" hubiera rematado el tono tembloroso de su voz.

- El Señor Malfoy desea que se reúna con él en el salón para el desayuno.

Puede que la situación no tuviera nada de cómica, quizás fuera el exceso de emociones del día anterior que le impedían pensar con claridad ese nueva mañana, pero lo cierto es que lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de "La Bella y la Bestia" en la que la Bestia le pide que baje a cenar con él la primera noche que ella pasa en su castillo.

La pregunta a realizar era obvia.

- Supongo que me es imposible negarme, ¿verdad?

Hubo un momento de silencio detrás de la puerta, tras lo que contestó la voz femenina con un deje de resignación.

- No, supongo que no.

Por su tono de voz, Hermione se imaginó la figura de la muchacha ante la puerta, inclinando su redondo rostro pecoso en señal de desaprobación ante las órdenes de su amo. Sintió cierta simpatía por ella y por el trabajo que le había tocado en la vida.

- Pasa Gertrude.

Tras otro instante de silencio, aquel rostro que un momento antes la Gryffindor había podido recordar con facilidad se asomó entre la puerta entreabierta con la vista fija en el sueño.

- Discúlpeme.

- No pasa nada, al parecer, las órdenes son órdenes.

Casi le pareció ver una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de la joven.

Se preguntó que hacía esa persona, al parecer tan inocente y dulce sirviendo en un sitio como aquél. Se preguntó hace cuánto tiempo ella había dejado de ser así de pura, de cuánto había envejecido en esos tiempos de la enfermedad…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Gertrude?- le preguntó mientras la doncella cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Ésta se volvió sobresaltada, todavía evitando su mirada.

- No tiene usted que llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Señorita, puede usted…

- Me gusta llamar a las personas por su nombre. Es más, ¿tiene algún diminutivo?

Gertrude enrojeció ligeramente.

- Mi… mis padres solían llamarme Gertie, pero…

Hermione sonrió.

- Gertie, perfecto. Es mucho más fácil, y más bonito.

La muchacha pelirroja sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente y logró subir un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hermione, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia el extremo derecho de la cama.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la cama con las manos extendidas- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita?

- ¿Yo?- la Gryffindor la miró extrañada cómo ésta se arrodillaba junto al borde de la cama, y luego recordó el desagradable suceso de su despertar. Hizo una mueca.

- Lo siento mucho, yo…

- Quédese tranquila señorita, yo limpiaré esto en un segundo.

- Llámame Hermione, por favor.

- Oh, no podría, Señorita- respondió la doncella, y , la castaña pudo ver cómo, con un rápido y grácil movimiento de su mano, aquella desagradable mancha desaparecía de la moqueta sin dejar un solo rastro.

Miró cómo Gertie se incorporaba completamente impresionada.

- ¿Logras controlar la magia sin varita? Eso es algo…

- ¡Oh, no, no!- rió la muchacha negando con la cabeza- No es más que magia corriente canalizada a través de otro tipo de objeto. – se apartó un poco la manga de su uniforme dejando a la vista su muñeca derecha, adornada con una fina pulsera de madera- ¿Lo ve? No es más que una varita transformada en pulsera. Me permite realizar todos aquellos hechizos domésticos que pueda necesitar en la casa, pero no posee poder para nada más.

- Es decir, tiene un limitador.

- Exacto- respondió, volviendo a colocarse bien la manga.

Propio de Lucius, no permitir ni un riesgo de motín en su barco. Aunque supuso que si aquellos criados estaban ahí trabajando no lo harían bajo coacción.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

- ¿Gertie?

- ¿Sí?- contestó la muchacha que se dirigía hacia una de las otras dos puertas de la habitación, la más cercana de las ventanas.

- ¿No hay elfos domésticos en Malfoy Manor?

- No, hace un tiempo que el Señor Malfoy los liberó a todos…

Vaya, qué considerado, nunca lo habría pensado.

- … pensaba que sólo traían problemas y quiso eliminarlos, pero con las nuevas leyes de protección de los elfos domésticos...

_"Retiro lo dicho"_

Observó perdida en sus pensamientos cómo la chiquilla de uniforme negro y blanco se internaba en una habitación contigua a la suya por aquella puerta desconocida.

Le había preguntado su edad, pero no recordaba que ella le hubiese respondido. ¿Tendría su misma edad? ¿Quizás la edad de Ginny? ¿Menos todavía?

Sabía que algunas chicas podían aparentar mucha menos edad de la que realmente tenían, ella misma había sido una de ellas hasta que su lucha contra la epidemia desmejoró gravemente su salud y su aspecto. Había perdido bastante peso y sus ojos siempre estaban acompañados por oscuras sombras.

Pero aquella chica resplandecía con la inocencia de la pubertad.

Se preguntó qué habría sido de su familia.

- Puede ir duchándose Señorita, mientras yo arreglo la habitación y le elijo una indumentaria adecuada.

Gertie había vuelto de la habitación con un albornoz de tonos verdosos.

- ¿Lo de la indumentaria también va dentro de la orden de Malfoy?

- No señorita, pero creo que ésos pantalones muggles llenos de barro no serán de su agrado.

- Y por supuesto no queremos enojar al amo de la casa- dijo Hermione , resoplando y bajando de la cama.

- No, no debemos- contestó la doncella, con tono tan serio que Hermione se volvió hacia ella, pero para entonces, ya se había dado la vuelta otra vez y entraba por la tercera puerta de la habitación. Un baño.

- Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita para su aseo completo- dijo la muchacha alzando la voz mientras colgaba el albornoz en el interior del baño. Por el ruido Herms supuso que había abierto los grifos, y luego salió cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.- Puede dejar la ropa que lleva encima ahí dentro, yo la recogeré en cuanto salga- continuó, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación todavía sin mirarla.

Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

- Gertie…

- ¿Sí, señorita?- contestó ésta automáticamente, ya en el umbral.

Hermione se acercó a ella.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida para que acabes sirviendo a gente como Lucius Malfoy?

La doncella suspiró con suavidad, y lentamente se giró hacia ella sin levantar su cabeza gacha.

- El Señor le ha enseñado en lo que está trabajando ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú también lo sabes?¿¿¿Y cómo puedes soportar saber algo así y aún así seguir sirviendo a ese monstruo???- Hermioe lo pensó un momento- ¿Estás bajo coacción?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- A veces… a veces los motivos cambian con el tiempo, pero siempre es el amor el que guía nuestros pasos…

- Gertie… tu familia… ¿ tu familia está enfe...?

- Buenas noches – la interrumpió la doncella, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, y cerrándola tras ella.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Hermione caminaba dificultosamente por uno de los enormes y laberínticos pasillos un par de pasos por detrás de Gertie, ambas en silencio.

La Gryffindor maldecía por lo bajo la "indumentaria" que la doncella le había preparado, sin ni siquiera darle opción a elegir otra, pues tenían el tiempo muy apretado para llegar a desayunar y pasar antes por un pasillo a recoger unas cosas que se le habían dejado olvidadas.

_"¡No hay tiempo de que elija otra cosa, debo ir ahora mismo de camino a acompañarla al salón, Señorita, si no, el Amo me matará!"_

Supuso que decía eso como modo de exagerar, pero sus ojos suplicantes parecían que hablaba en serio, y que Lucius Malfoy podía llegar a tales extremos con lo que a la servidumbre se refiere.

Por lo que no pudo si no resignarse a vestirse lo que Gertie había elegido previamente y seguirla por los amplios pasillos a paso rápido a lo que quiera que tuviera que hacer.

El suelo de mármol estaba recién pulido, de eso no había duda, tanto por lo que brillaba como por lo mucho que le resbalaban los zapatos nuevos que se había calzado.

Eran preciosos, no había duda, y sin duda casaban perfectamente con esa túnica sencilla pero mortalmente elegante de manga hasta el codo y de cuello barco, pero los tacones de 10 cm no eran lo suyo precisamente. Vagamente recordaba la última vez que se puso unos así... Quizás para una de las últimas citas románticas con Ron... Ya casi ni se acordaba de las citas.

Se sentía aturdida. Ese baño en agua caliente en medio de ese cuarto de aseo tan majestuoso la había dejado laxa, sin fuerzas, como si se estuviese preparando para algo contra lo que no había escapatoria.

Se había sumergido en aquella bañera de proporciones increíbles rodeada de espuma a la espera de que alguna brillante idea de estudiante modelo de la casa Gryffindor acudiese en su auxilio, pero supuso que esa parte de ella había muerto, y que ya casi se resignaba a lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

No esperaba morir, si era eso lo que Lucius quería ya estaría muerta. Sin embargo, había hecho algo mucho peor: le había proporcionado descanso en una habitación impresionante, un baño en lo que parecía ser los aseos del Papa, y ropa diseñada por el Arman de los magos.

Y eso le asustaba muchísimo más.

Por no hablar de la espeluznante visión de ese tétrico laboratorio, que para su sorpresa, no era algo que ocultase dentro de la mansión. No había olvidado que Gertie conocía de su existencia.

Resbaló por décimo quinta vez en lo que llevaban de camino.

- ¡Ay, Merlín...! ¿Es que tenían que ser nuevos? Yo no estoy acostumbrada a llevar taconazos y encima ¿han de ser nuevos?

- Tranquila Señorita- dijo Gertie por encima del hombro.

- ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? ¡Estoy en la casa de un asesino vestida de manera elegante disponiéndome a desayunar con él!

- Baje la voz…- la doncella se volvió hacia ella, interrumpiendo el paso cerca de un par de enormes dobles puertas abiertas cerca de ellas.- …No debemos despertar al amo…

- ¿Cómo que no debemos despertar al Amo?

- El Amo ha de descansar y dormir, Señorita, yo sólo tenía que pasar para…

- ¿Pero acaso no me esperaba para desayunar?

- ¿Cómo que la esperaba…?

- ¡¿Tanta prisa y ni siquiera ha bajado ya?!- le interrumpió Hermione.

Gertie se giró asustada hacia las dobles puertas y luego miró con ojos suplicantes a la castaña.

- Se lo suplico, baje la voz, usted no entiende…

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo!¡Y no pienso bajar la voz! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté asearme y vestirme así porque un engreído rubiales me lo ordene!

- Por favor, señorita… - la muchacha le miraba a ella y a la habitación abierta alternativamente, con aspecto apurado- … por favor, no grite.

- ¡Gritaré lo que me plazca y cuanto me plazca! ¡No tengo miedo, si tiene que venir a convertirme en un cuerpo más de su tétrica colección de cadáveres tendrá que venir él! ¡¡¡Porque yo no pienso mover un solo pié mas para….!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE SE CALLE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!!!!

.

.

Ambas chicas se quedaron petrificadas.

Aquel grito había retronado por todo el pasillo y los adyacentes, creando un sonido aterrador, que había ahogado las quejas de Hermione y las súplicas de la doncella, la cual ahora se hallaba mirando fijamente la habitación abierta.

- No, no, no….

La Gryffindor se había quedado sin habla. Con un zapato en su mano y el otro puesto, se hallaba en una postura incómoda, pero aquel grito la había dejado estupefacta.

- Lo sabía, - seguía farfullando Gertie- sabía que acabaría despertando al Joven Amo, gritona estúpida…

Pero Hermione ya no prestaba atención a los murmullos de la doncella, ni siquiera ante aquel insulto tan fuera de lugar.

Aquel grito, aquella forma de insultar, como si le resultase más fácil que respirar…

_"Joven Amo"_ había dicho Gertie.

Sentía retumbar aquellas palabras en su cabeza mientras se acercaba hacia la entrada de aquella habitación.

- ¡No por favor, Señorita…!

Hermione hizo un amago para girarse hacia ella pero no pudo apartar la vista de la gigantesca puerta que estaba apunto de alcanzar. Se quitó el segundo zapato sin dejar de avanzar, sintiendo que algo se le escapaba de la memoria, y que por cada paso que daba más cerca estaba de saber qué era.

Un recuerdo extraño, un sentimiento…

_"Esa voz..."_

- ¡No!

Ignorando ya a Gertie por completo, dio un último paso, el cual le permitió asomarse a la entrada de la habitación.

Las tinieblas lo inundaban todo, salvo un resquicio de luz que se asomaba tímidamente por una pequeña ventana cercana al techo al fondo de la habitación, la cual parecía ser más grande que la sala Común de Hogwarts.

¿Por qué pensaba en su antigua escuela justo en ese momento?

Mientras avanzaba lentamente, Hermione entrecerró los ojos para ver de qué manera aquél fino rayo de sol caía directamente sobre lo que parecían unas brillantes y plateadas sábanas.

"Joven Amo" había dicho.

Empezaba a respirar con dificultad por mucho que sus pasos fuesen cada vez mas lentos.

_"El Joven….Malfoy."_

Al final, con el pulso latiéndole frenético, se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el centro de la habitación, justo cuando aquel brillo de sábanas se movió suavemente.

Y de entre las tinieblas que inundaban el cabecero de aquel aposento, como si de un fantasma se tratase, unas finas hebras de clarísimo cabello rubio se asomaron, reflejando con gran intensidad parte de la luz que caía sobre las sábanas.

Y aquella voz surgió de nuevo de entre la oscuridad:

- Bienvenida al infierno, sangre-sucia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy tratando a esta historia con mucho cariño y espero escribir más a menudo.**

**Pero un fic se alimenta de RW, de modo que muchas gracias a quienes apoyan este fic y los demás míos :DDD me hacéis muy feliz. Espero que este capi no os defraude y si os a gustado o si esperáis el siguiente con ansiedad o si sólo queréis ponerme a parir por tardar tanto en publicar...**

**¡¡¡dejarme un review!!! :D**

**:::Ibeth Cullen:::**


	5. Compasión

**No voy a decir mucho más, sólo que lo disfrutéis :)**

**¡Ah! Y que siento haber tardado tanto **

* * *

...o0º0o...

**Capítulo 4**

**Compasión** (del latín _cumpassio_, literalmente "sufrir juntos") es un movimiento del alma que nos hace sensible al mal que padece otro ser. La compasión es con frecuencia combinada con un deseo de aliviar o reducir el sufrimiento de otro.

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

_"¿Quién necesita compasión sino aquellos que no tienen piedad de nadie?"_(Albert Camus)

* * *

No podía creerlo.

El grandioso Draco Malfoy, el prepotente machista y odia sangre-sucios Malfoy, el que tan malas jugadas le había hecho pasar en el pasado, en Hogwarts, el joven enemigo de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, de ella misma…

… enfermo de muerte en su lujoso lecho.

De pie, allí, a las puertas de aquella enorme habitación, con una mano apoyando su cuerpo ahora débil sobre el marco del umbral, dejando pasar unas delgadas líneas de luz provenientes del pasillo que iluminaban débilmente aquel cuerpo tumbado bajo sábanas de raso plateado y recordando las palabras de Lucius, Hermione Granger se dio cuenta de lo obvia que era la verdad: Draco Malfoy estaba contagiado, y los desesperados intentos de un ojeroso Lucius Malfoy por salvar a su hijo estaban costándole a la sociedad mágica docenas de vidas inocentes.

" _El paciente "0", tras 84 días desde que se le diagnosticara, permanece actualmente en un estado muy avanzado de la enfermedad pero medianamente lúcido..._"

Eso era lo que la noche anterior le había dicho Lucius, y recordaba que él había reaccionado muy mal ante la mera mención de su hijo.

El paciente 0…¿Draco Malfoy?

- Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho, no debí dejarla gritar de ese modo, yo…- se intentaba disculpar Gertie asomándose avergonzada por entre las puertas abiertas.

Pero Hermione no la oía. Sus cinco sentidos seguían clavados en aquella cama, aquella habitación con olor a podredumbre y en aquella voz gritándole, devolviéndola a un pasado ahora tan lejano para ella…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_- ¡Hey, sangre-sucia!_

_"Otra vez no" pensó._

_- Tengo un nombre, a ver si te lo aprendes._

_- Lo siento, mi memoria no registra datos sin importancia._

_- ¡Oh! Entonces no captarás lo que sigue ahora…¡Piérdete, estúpido capullo!_

_- ¡Jajajajajajajja! ¿No me digas que eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?_

_En ese momento el rubio le hizo la zancadilla, haciéndole caer sobre sus libros en el frío suelo del pasillo, delante de varios alumnos de segundo que se rieron por lo bajo. La castaña maljuró en silencio._

_- Vaya, lo siento Granger, ¿ te ha dolido?_

_- Apenas…- respondió ésta, incorporandose._

_- ¿Y qué tal ahora?- y de una patada en la espalda la obligó a quedar boca abajo otra vez, el volumen de Historia se le clavó bajo las costillas, y la presión del pie sobre su espalda la hizo perder la respiración por unos instantes. Oía las risas de Malfoy y de sus esbirros tras de ella, alejándose por el pasillo, y esa voz en el fondo de la consciencia de Hermione que le repetía una y otra vez "Lo pagarás Malfoy, juro por mi vida que lo pagarás…"_

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

_"Lo pagarás, Malfoy…"_

Y ahora, sabiendo perfectamente lo que él debía de estar sufriendo, lo que tenía que estar pensando cada minuto del día y lo que aquel padre intentaba hacer por su hijo, no podía más que compadecerlo.

Compadecerlo, y sentir una infinita lástima, porque sabía lo que esa enfermedad podía hacer a las personas, tanto a las infectadas como a sus amigos y familiares; sabía cuánto sufría Ginny en el hospital en esos momentos, y sabía cuánto sufrían Molly, Arthur, Harry, ella misma por aquella pequeña pelirroja que agonizaba segundo a segundo.

Ginny…¿Seguiría aún viva? se preguntó.

Por lo tanto sabía que ningun mago o bruja se merecía aquella agonía durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera aquél estúpido rubio y su cruel padre.

Aunque aquello le doliese en su orgullo interior Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto asco te doy que no me saludas ni siquiera, vieja compañera de escuela?- pudo oir sin esfuerzo desde la puerta.

Una vez recuperada de la primera impresión, y aunque sólo habían pasado segundos desde que cayera en la certeza de que era él la nota central a la que se acompasaba toda esa melodía dramática en la que estaba inmersa la castaña, notó que la voz del Slytherin estaba más ronca, más débil, y mucho más forzada de lo que podía recordar. Pero aún así, Hermione sabía distinguir su sarcasmo, arrogancia y arrastrar de palabras que tanto la habían irritado en el pasado.

Y sin embargo, a punto estuvo de devolverle el saludo.

Gertie continuaba tras de ella.

- Perdóneme Joven Señor, le dije que no gritara pero la señorita esta nerviosa y…

- ¡Cállate Gertrude!

Hermione pudo ver cómo la doncella se sobresaltaba ligeramente ante el grito de su señor, pero en su rostro no había rastro alguno de sorpresa o congoja. Parecía más que acostumbrada a aquellos gritos.

- No le hagas caso, Gertie, eres una buena chica- le susurró la Gryffindor, pensando en lo mucho que aquella muchacha necesitaba una mano amiga en ese lugar.

- No pasa nada señorita, es la medicación, le hace ser demasiado brusco…

Hermione intentó no refutar la afirmación de la pequeña pelirroja. Seguramente habría entrado bajo los servicios de Malfoy Manor una vez Draco ya estuvo enfermo, por lo que no sabía que aquella "brusquedad" formaba parte del amplio abanico de horribles cualidades que Malfoy poseía, ya fuera enfermo o sano. Además, la doncella lucía en los ojos una mirada de piedad, e incluso ¿reverencia? dedicada únicamente para el rubio.

Hermione resopló.

_"En serio, ni enfermo de muerte pueden dejar de suspirar por él"_

- Es por eso que eres mi chica preferida Gert - respondió el rubio al comentario de la chica.

La mirada ésta se iluminó.

- Ahora déjanos sólos por favor, ruyshenka…

- Pero…- comenzó a protestar la pelirroja, envidentemente lejos de querer irse de allí.

- Ruyshenka… Por favor.

Aquello pareció más una orden que una petición, pero la doncella no pudo más que bajar la cabeza y alejarse con paso pausado.

Mientras los pasos de las manoletinas de Gertrude se alejaban por el pasillo, los ojos de Hermione ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra de la habitación.

Aquella estancia no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier salón de cualquier castillo. Pero aquello era Malfoy Manor, y Hermione debía de hacerse a la idea.

El dormitorio de Draco Malfoy era una enorme sala cuyo techo estaba tan alejado que la castaña no llegaba a verlo, y del que colgaba una suntosa lámpara de araña llena de cristales que brillaban incluso bajo la casi inexistente iluminación; una cama de matrimonio que podía haber pertenecido perfectamente a Hagrid y Madame Maxime por lo grandioso de sus dimensiones se hallaba con la cabecera pegada a la pared enfrente de ella, y quedaba enmarcada por unas largas cortinas verde oscuras pendientes de un dosel que se alzaba hasta el infinito.

Al contrario que lo que había podido ver de la mansión, las paredes no estaban llenas de adornos, murales o retratos, sino que se hallaban en su mayor parte desnudas, limpias y blancas, tan sólo interrumpidas por los balcones y diversas puertas que debían conducir a el baño y armarios interiores igual que su propia habitación. Pero debido a la penumbra, no llegaba a vislumbrar la extensión completa de la habitación por el lado derecho de la misma.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Hermione se había adentrado unos pocos pasos dentro de la sala y, de repente, las enormes puertas se cerraron violentamente tras ella quien, sobresaltada, se giró hacia el umbral ahora sellado.

Con la vista puesta sobre las dos enormes puertas que la encerraban, notó como la oscura sala se iluminaba poco a poco, hasta poder distinguir ligeramente las formas que decoraban el talle de la madera: dragones.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece mi paraíso personal, Granger?

Hermione respiró lentamente, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de peligro que se había apoderado de ella.

- Tu padre me está esperando para…

- Mi padre puede esperar. Gírate.

La Gryffindor se volvió lentamente, manteniendo su cabeza agachada, incapaz de mirar directamente a Malfoy.

Ahora, con aquella tenue iluminación proveniente al parecer de la enorme lámpara de araña, podría perfectamente distinguir a Draco de entre la penumbra, y sabía que no sería capaz de casar aquel rostro arrogante del pasado con el deterioro físico que debía sufrir en el presente debido a la enfermedad.

Una vez frente a él, y mirándose la punta de aquellos zapatos que tan poco pegaban con su personalidad, Hermione intentó averiguar el por qué de su cobardía, de no poder mirar a la enfermedad de su enemigo a los ojos.

Pensó que tal vez le recordase demasiado al rostro marcado de Ginny y no pudiese soportar derrumbarse ante un recuerdo tan directo, pero en seguida se recompuso de ese pensamiento y se dijo a sí misma que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el recuerdo de su amiga muriéndose literalmente, y que era ese recuerdo la que la guiaba, la motivaba y la empujaba a seguir respirando y a esforzarse en encontrar una cura, algo que quizás podría encontrar en ese horrible lugar.

Así pues, respiró hondo y, bajo la escrutadora mirada de Malfoy, Hermione alzó el rostro y clavó sus ojos marrones en los grises del rubio.

Ahogó una exclamación con ambas manos, pero ni siquera intentó reprimir el profundo asombro que la asaltó como un cañonazo entre las costillas.

El chico que la miraba socarronamente desde aquella enorme cama no había cambiado un ápice desde aquel último año de Hogwarts. Los mismos cabellos rubios, sanos y bien cuidados cayéndole sobre los ojos, el mismo rostro afilado, la misma piel pálida y los mismos labios finos y rosados mostrando una media sonrisa de fanfarronería, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente, no sin cierta dificultad, sobre un gran almohadón posado en la cabecera con la varita en la mano.

Pero ni una sola marca de la enfermedad.

¿El paciente 0? Eso era imposible.

- ¿Sorprendida, sangre-sucia?

- ¿Cómo…?- Hermione seguía consternada por lo que estaba viendo. Si Draco Malfoy era el paciente 0, no sólo tendría que llevar inconsciente desde hace semanas, sino que su rostro apenas sería reconocible bajo las llagas y pústulas, y su pelo apenas sería una sugerencia de lo que fue antaño - ¿Cómo puedes…?

- Shhhh…- le chitó el rubio colocándose un dedo en los labios.- Eso es secreto.

La Gryffindor pudo apreciar en su sorpresa que Malfoy estaba muy delgado, y profundas ojeras arcaban sus ojos, pero eso no era nada comparado con…

- Ginny…

- Oh, si, tu pobre amiga. ¿Sabes? Estuvimos a punto de coincidir en la sala de pacientes especiales, pero mi padre supo sacarme de allí antes de que me mezclaran con esa chusma.

- Entonces… ¿es verdad?¿Eres el paciente 0?

- Llámame "Señor 0".

Hermione no era capaz ni de molestarse por su socarronería.

- Pero.. tu cara…

- Preciosa, como siempre. Gracias por el halago.

- Y…¿los vómitos?¿La fiebre?

Malfoy torció el gesto.

- No es de tu incumbencia… Pero visto tu futuro papel aquí, simplemente te diré que lo estamos perfeccionando.

- ¿Cómo que mi papel aquí?

En ese momento, las puertas de la habitación de abrieron suavemente, y con un rápido susurro de capas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación y lentamente se aproximó cerca de donde estaba Hermione.

- Gertrude me dijo que la Señorita Granger se encontraba aquí.

- Dile a Gertie de mi parte que es una cortarollos- le espetó Draco a su parte.

- Su labor es cuidarte, y eso implica evitarte sobresaltos como, por ejemplo, reencuentros repentinos con antiguos compañeros, como el de ahora mismo. – se volvió hacia Hermione -Buenos días Señorita Granger.

Ésta no salía de su asombro.

- ¿"Antiguos compañeros"? Menuda manera de llamarlo… ¿La has traído para divertirme, padre? Porque por la manera en que intenta mantener el equilibrio sobre esos tacones bien parece un bufón.

- Ya sabes por qué está aquí, ¿y qué haces con la varita? Te prohibí expresamente que no hicieras esfuerzos.

- Gertie me la trajo. Esa pelirroja sabe a quién debe obedecer.

De repente, el rostro de Draco se tornó ligeramente amarillento, la sonrisa le desaparecía de los labios, y en cuestión de un segundo se econtraba doblado en dos, asomado al borde de la cama, vomitando violentamente. El olor alcanzó con rapidez a Hermione, la cual tuvo que reprimir las náuseas antes de taparse la nariz con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que contenía las lágrimas al oir aquellos horribles y desgarradores gemidos de angustia provenientes de la cama.

Pudo notar que Lucius realizaba un embrujo invocador mientras que ella, presa del horror y la repulsión, no podía sino observar cómo su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy se descomponía furiosamente frente a ella.

Son los efectos secundarios de una de las pociones- le dijo Lucius sin dejar a mirar a su hijo. - No conseguimos evitar que le aparezcan las pústulas sin que vomite esa horrible sustancia cada varias horas.

Desviando momentáneamente su atención de Draco, Hermione pudo ver a un Lucius de mirada preocupada y rostro compunjido, mientras cuatro doncellas, entre ellas Gertrude, corrían dentro de la habitación y ayudaban al joven Malfoy a terminar de vomitar, acostarle y recoger todo con una eficacia y velocidad pasmosas.

Lucius se quedó un momento inmóvil una vez que las sirvientas abandonaron la habitación. Respiró profundamente y, girándose hacia ella dijo:

- Bueno, ¿desayunamos?

* * *

En cualquier otro momento de su vida, aquel desayuno hubiese creado todo un festival en el estómago de Hermione Granger, rivalizando incluso con las suntuosas mesas a rebosar de Hogwarts.

Frente a ella, en una enorme mesa del salón pequeño de la casa, todo un despliegue de manjares por cortesía Malfoy: salchicas con queso y tomate, tostadas con mantequilla, croissants, tortitas, gofres, toda clase de compotas y mermeladas, revuelto de verduras, zumo de piña, manzana y naranja, huevos fritos, pudding, puré de patatas, galletas dulces y saladas…

Pero ahora mismo la castaña no podía pensar en nada, y menos en comer.

No podía pensar en nada, porque el odio y el rencor comenzaban a acerar su estómago y su corazón.

Lucius Malfoy andaba tras la cura de la enfermedad que asolaba el mundo mágico. Y sus avances habían alcanzado tal nivel que su hijo, Draco Malfoy, el "paciente 0", tras 85 días de enfermedad no sólo estaba completamente lúcido, sino que físicamente presentaba la misma salud que alguien con un simple resfriado común. Es cierto que aquellos efectos secundarios eran algo horrible, pero si lo comparamos a ver cómo tu hijo no responde a ningún estímulo, se le cae constantemente el pelo, se le deforma la piel y apenas puede respirar, unos cuantos vómitos al día era un precio que todos pagarían.

Saber que Lucius Malfoy tenía ese poder en sus manos, el poder de una calidad de vida por la que millares de personas sueñan cada dia en sus camas de hospital, y que no hacia nada por compartirlo, nada por intentar compartir un poco de aquel milagro, hacia que la rabia inundase su estómago, sus venas, su corazón…

- ¿No tiene apetito?- preguntó Lucius con el tenedor a medio camino a su boca.

- Cómo voy a tenerlo…

- Sé que el espectáculo de antes no ha sido lo más aporpiado en estas horas de sentarse a la mesa, pero nadie le pidió que entrara en aquella habitación.

- No es por eso- Hermione apretó los puños bajo la mesa- ¿Cómo ha podido?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- ¿A qué me refiero? ¿A QUÉ ME REFIERO?- Hermione se levantó abruptamente de la silla.- ¡¡¡Me refiero a matar a miles de inocentes!!!¡¡¡A cómo logra una fórmula capaz de mejorar en tan medida la vida de su hijo, se vanagloria de ello, pero no hace nada por ayudar al resto de los enfermos que mueren en San Mungo!!!¡¡¡Me refiero a tenerme aquí encerrada viendo cómo su maldad alcanza límites insospechados haciéndome morir cada vez que lo pienso!!!- la castaña golpeó con fuerza la mesa-¡¡¡Dígame POR QUÉ!!!

Lucius Malfoy, con aquella tranquilidad enervante que le caracterizaba, se limpió las pequeñas gotas de vino que habían saltado sobre su camisa con la varita y se la volvió a guardar.

- Tiene usted muy poca paciencia, Señorita Granger.

- Usted logra agotármela de golpe. Y déjese de formalismos, si me tiene aquí encerrada creo que no es necesario que me trate como…

- ¿Cómo una invitada?

Hermione volvió a sentarse.

- No soy una invitada aquí.

- Es cierto que no vino por su propio pie, y ciertamente no la reciví como se merece, pero lo más probable es que no hubiese aceptado mi invitación si se lo hubiese pedido amablemente, ¿no es cierto?

- Pues claro que no.

Lucius sonrió.

- En tal caso, concédame unos minutos para explicar mis intenciones, y después, si sigue pensando igual la dejaré libre.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerme eso?

- ¿Acaso le he hecho algún daño?

Hermione tuvo que admitir para sí misma que, de momento, lo único que le había hecho Lucius a ella era ofrecerle una cama, un vestido elegante y un desayuno. Que tuviese una montaña de cadáveres tras una de las torres del castillo y el dolor psicológico que eso le causó parecía quedar en segundo plano.

- De acuerdo, le escucho.

Sin dejar de sonreir levenmente, Lucius Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear alrededor de la mesa.

- Usted ha estado trabajando para la brigada mucho más tiempo que ningún otro; ha pasado junto a su amiga Ginny más horas que nadie de su familia.. en definitiva, ha convivido rodeada de la epidemia mucho más tiempo que ningún otro mago o bruja sana.

- Puede que sea así ¿y qué?

- Pues que hay ciertos hechos que no se pueden pasar por alto me temo.

- No, por favor… no me diga que usted también…

- ¿Perdón?

- Es imposible que yo sea la causa de la enfermedad ¿entiende? Lo investigué, me hice pruebas…

- No, niña, no me estás escuchando.- dijo Lucius pasando por detrás de ella - No creo que seas el brote de la epidemia. Te intento decir que puedes ser la clave de la cura.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con las manos suspendidas sobre la mesa, con Lucius Malfoy mirándola directamente.

Abrió al boca para intentar decir algo, pero no pudo articular ningún sonido.

- Eso, por supuesto, si mis investigaciones y conjeturas son ciertas- dijo el rubio renaudando el paso- aunque tengo plena confianza en que así sean. Deberemos hacerte pruebas, desde luego, y deberas pasar varios exámenes físicos y genéticos pero, si todo va bien, en un año deberíamos haber dado con la clave de tu inmunidad.

- Inmunidad…

- De igual modo nos serías de gran ayuda en la investigación como doctora. Sé que eres una gran investigadora, y tus conocimientos de campo sobre la enfermedad no tienen rival. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte este acuerdo olvidándome de tus orígenes de sangre y acogerte en mi casa como una colaboradora más.

- ¿Está pidiéndome ayuda?

Lucius se detuvo una vez más, a pocos metros de ella, y se apoyó ligeramente en la mesa.

- Ya has visto a Draco. Sé que su aspecto físico es inmejorable, pero la enfermedad avanza y ya hay poco que podamos hacer para contenerla.

- No me va a convencer usando a su hijo como cebo.

- Lo sé, no intento convencerte, sé que le odias, y que me odias a mí. – de pronto la mirada de Lucius se encontró con la de Hermione y ésta supo, a través de aquellos ojos grises como los de su hijo, la profunda pena que le obligaba pedir ayuda a una Gryffindor, una extraña, una sangre-sucia - Pero, si te quedas, Hermione, si colavoras conmigo, si me ayudas a encontrar la forma de salvar a Draco, si te quedas… el antídoto será tuyo.

De repente, a Hermione le faltó la respiración.

_Inmune._. ¿era posible que fuera inmune a la epidemia?¿Por eso nunca era ella quien caía?

Ahora, un enemigo le había ofrecido una respuesta a esa pregunta. Y le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Una ayuda que implicaba toda clase de peligros, complicaciones y tabús. La petición se había quedado flotando entre ellos dos como una bruma que no dejaba a Hermione pensar.

Si intentaba creer que todo aquello que el Malfoy le estaba diciendo, crear el antídoto era posible, y estaba más cerca de lo que podía haber imaginado en la vida. Sólo recordar el aspecto de Draco en su cama, como si nada le hubiese pasado eran la prueba. Lucius había llegado a hacer avances asombrosos.

Y aunque aquellos avances eran a costa del sacrificio involuntario de centenares de vidas inocentes, si Hermione lo pensaba fríamente, si pensaba en toda aquella gente que sufría, en cómo había luchado contra todo y contra todos por intentar salvar un poco de vida entre toda aquella desgracia, si pensaba en Ginny…

Si pensaba en todo aquello, Dios la ayudara, sería capaz de unirse a Lucius en aquél camino al infierno.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí la gran decisión.**

**¿Servir a Lucius, servir a Draco y salvar a éste la vida, vivir en Malfoy Manos durante casi un año...**

**... todo por la comunidad mágica y su amiga Ginny?**

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**

**:::Ibeth Cullen:::**

**PD: cada vez que no dejas un review, dios mata un gatito.  
**


End file.
